


Sunbae Remembers my Name

by authorskookies



Category: Big Bang (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Backstage, Fanboy Jungkook, M/M, Sexual Content, Underage Sex, since i wrote this when jungkook was 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authorskookies/pseuds/authorskookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jungkook finally gets to meet his idol. Their exchange might be a little more memorable than he had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunbae Remembers my Name

“Cute,” the elder held back a chuckle at how flustered Jungkook had gotten when meeting him, going on and on about how big of a fan he was. Although that was nothing compared to him now, after hearing his sunbaenim calling him that of all things–his cheeks were heating up faster than his blood could rush, doe eyes blinking almost innocently. “I’ve got a set to catch, but I’ll see you later..” He paused, eyeing Jungkook for a moment before the younger jumped out of his little trance, realizing he hadn’t introduced himself properly beyond ‘I’m from Bangtan, we're such big fans,’ before diving into his little mode of fanboying over _G Dragon Sunbae_.

“J-Jungkook! My name is Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook.” He nodded his head quickly as the corners of Jiyong’s lips curled up. “Jungkook, then. I’ll see you later.”

And so he did, though it hadn’t been around the MNet after party, or back stage after their respective shows.

“A-Ah–Jiyong S-Sunbaenim–”

“Shut the fuck up, they’re going to hear you,” he growled against the younger boy’s neck, watching Jungkook’s legs tremble just a bit as he tried to brace himself against the wall properly. The maknae lifted a hand in attempt to muffle his moans, but was beaten to it as Jiyong swatted it away, instead jabbing two of his fingers into Jungkook’s mouth, feeling hot breath and saliva against them. His free arm was wrapped around Jungkook’s front, finger tips trailing up his chest slowly, as if mapping it, while his hips pressed into him.

Jiyong admits, fucking Jungkook isn’t like the countless other times he’s had sex. Hey, he’s 26 years old, and he’s had a lot of sex, but for years it had been the same rut of dissatisfaction after his climax with other partners. It becomes a constant cycle, fake and dramatic moans here and there, tainted minds whispering dirty things into his ear while he fucks them, he’s gotten too used to those little attempts of ‘spicing things up’.

They were all around his age, some attractive men, some pretty women. Jungkook was undoubtedly much younger than him. He was much more innocent than they all were. Jiyong’s almost positive that he’s a virgin, just the way he trembles and tenses at every touch or tease, the way his tongue tries so hard to keep up, the way he clenches around Jiyong’s hard length says it all. He’s so wonderfully tight, and his moans are so pure and desperate that it makes him almost feel _guilty_ for taking such a pretty boy in one of the dressing rooms like this.

The fact that Jungkook is so young and innocent doesn’t bring Jiyong to be gentler in the slightest–maybe at first, but certainly not now. No, now his nails were digging into Jungkook’s hips as he rammed into him over and over, listening to those delicious shouts and screams of pleasure and _fuck_ , he’s relieved that someone is performing out on stage because had the music not blared it out he’s sure that everyone back stage would’ve heard the kid. Biting into Jungkook’s shoulder when he himself feels the urge to scream at how hot his own body feels, like he’s on fire or something, he can feel some form of wetness trickle down the boys neck. He isn’t sure whether it’s sweat or salty tears, but the moment he glances up he can see the younger boy’s forehead pressed harshly against the wall, tears spilling out from the corners of his closed eyes as he gasped out repeatedly.

Jungkook comes first, not that he’d expected other wise, and it’s unintentional because he can see the look of surprise on the maknae’s face as he shudders and coats his own abdomen, the floor, and some of the wall with his semen. His cheeks are flushed and his eyes are half lidded, breath coming out heavy passed his lips and fuck Jiyong doesn’t think ever seen anything more beautiful.

He rides himself out just a few more thrusts, and the younger takes it like the good little admirer he is, despite how wobbly his jello-like legs feel or how his eye lids want to slip closed. Because he wants his sunbaenim to feel good. He wants his sunbaenim to know how much he means to him. He wants his sunbaenim to remember his name next time and he wants to cherish every moment he has with his sunbae.

When Jiyong climaxes, it isn’t as loud or as dramatic as Jungkook. It’s a simple groan against the boy’s neck, a stutter of his hips, and he’s spilling his load into the condom while pressed deep inside Jungkook.

There isn’t an emotional exchange when they clean and collect themselves. Jungkook is still shaking, and the elder offers him one of the makeup towels to clean up with. Jiyong finished getting dressed first, and Jungkook looks a little panicked, trying to rush in buttoning up his shirt. _Cute_. the elder thinks again, before using a finger to tilt the boy’s chin up to look at him. “I’ll see you again sometime, J–”

“J-Jeon Jungkook! My name–” He babbled out instantly in interruption, his eyes just as wide and innocent as they had been at the start of the night.

“Jeon Jungkook, I know.” Jiyong gives a small smirk, thumb grazing along the maknae’s lower lip before pulling away to leave first.


End file.
